onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shimotsuki Yasuie
|occupation = Thief; Taikomochi; Daimyo (former) |residence = Wano Country (Ebisu Town) |alias = |epithet = }} Yasuie, currently known as Tonoyasu or just , is a taikomochi who lives in Ebisu Town near the capital of Wano Country. He is the father of Toko. Back when the Kozuki Family ruled over Wano Country, Yasuie served as the daimyo of Hakumai. After Kurozumi Orochi took over, he lost this position and became a thief known as Ushimitsu Kozo who stole from the wealthy citizens of the Flower Capital and gave to the poor. Appearance Yasuie is a thin short man with a thick spherical head. He has tiny blush marks on his cheeks, stubble around his mouth, and a thin mustache on his upper lip. Like the other residents of Ebisu Town, he's always smiling. In the past, his thick afro appears to have been a trademark of his as Kanjuro and Shinobu didn't recognize him until they saw it. Nowadays, it is usually covered by a polka-dotted bandana and tied in a top knot. He wears a light kimono with stitched patches and waraji sandals. Gallery Personality Yasuie is very easily excited, as he gushed over Zoro's accomplishments and showered the swordsman with compliments. He can also be self-deprecating, as he did not object when Zoro accidentally referred to him as "Kasu" (trash) instead of "Yasu". Though eccentric, carefree, and fun loving, Yasuie is extremely kind and compassionate, using the money his daughter earned to support the citizens of Ebisu Town, providing provisions to those who are too sick and injured even if it means starving himself. He enjoys helping people, even those as amoral as Bingo, Bongo, and Bungo. He also went to lengths as great as stealing from the residents in the Flower Capital simply to give the impoverished the resources to survive. His friendly and compassionate personality gave him a strong charisma, as when he joined the conversation with Kanjuro and Shinobu about the rebellion, neither of them brought up the fact that they do not know who he is. According to Shinobu, he was a strict man in the past, but lost much of that attitude over the last 20 years. Relationships Family Toko Toko is Yasuie's daughter, whom he sold so that she can live a better life than in Ebisu Town. In return, Toko sends her earnings to her father. When news about his capture and planned execution reach her, she ran to the Flower Capital, despite being targeted by the shogun. Allies Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance Yasuie is a loyal supporter of the Kozuki Family, and stood by Oden during the Beasts Pirates' takeover of Wano Country 20 years ago. When he came across the secret message Kin'emon sent, he showed his willingness to join the fight to Kanjuro's group immediately. At the time neither Shinobu nor Kanjuro could recognize him and felt awkward to mention that, but when his hair was exposed at his execution site, they immediately know who he is. Despite not knowing their connection to the Kozuki Family, he provided shelter to Law and the Straw Hat Pirates in his home in Ebisu Town. Ebisu Town Residents Yasuie has taken upon himself to care for the poor residents of Ebisu Town, going from door to door to see if they needed help, giving his own food rations if he deems necessary. He has shown kindness to anyone, from the old and sick to the young and playful. Enemies Kurozumi Orochi Yasuie holds a grudge against Orochi, wanting to deliver a message and calling him "stupid" as a final request. Others Flower Capital Residents Yasuie has been going around the Flower Capital, stealing from the wealthy. Despite that, when he was captured and his identity revealed, the capital residents showed their support and gathered to ask for his release, showing their love for the former daimyo. Abilities and Powers Yasuie is an extremely skilled thief, being able to steal from homes in the Flower Capital and evade capture for an extremely long time until he was eventually caught. As the daimyo of Hakumai, he had control over the region and its inhabitants until he lost the position. History Past Over 20 years ago, when Kozuki Sukiyaki ruled over Wano Country, Yasuie served as daimyo of Hakumai. He lost this position sometime after Kurozumi Orochi took over Wano 20 years ago. Yasuie took on the name Tonoyasu and resided in Ebisu Town. He had a daughter named Toko with an unnamed woman, but at some point, he sold Toko to the Flower Capital. Toko sent him money, which he used to support the people of Ebisu Town. He also infiltrated the Flower Capital at night to steal money from its citizens and give it to the poor, and his exploits began to be well-known, though he was not identified and was instead given the name "Ushimitsu Kozo". Wano Country Arc Yasuie saw the swordsman Roronoa Zoro and decided to follow him, having a good feeling about him and paying for some sushi for him to eat. He believed his decision vindicated when Zoro earned a lot of money gambling and took out some members of the Kyoshiro Family when they decided to stop him. Yasuie gushed over Zoro's accomplishments as they walked toward Ebisu Town, a leftovers town near the Flower Capital that Yasuie was from. After arriving at the town, Yasuie introduced Zoro to the people living there. He later met Trafalgar Law, Usopp, and Franky after Zoro left to recover a stolen sword. After hearing that they were friends of Zoro, Yasuie invited them to his house and informed them that they just missed Zoro. As Shinobu, Law, and Kanjuro argued over what to do with the captured Heart Pirates, Yasuie entered and showed them a copy of Kin'emon's secret message and talked about the rumors swirling around the Flower Capital, wondering if the final battle was at hand. After telling Kanjuro and Shinobu that he wished to join them, he went around Ebisu Town, helping those in need. The next day, however, Orochi's forces caught Yasuie and identified him as Ushimitsu Kozo. He was taken to the Rasetsu Town prison in the Flower Capital to be crucified, and he was happy to see that the crowds gathered around him knew who he was. Yasuie accepted his fate, but first prepared to apologize for two things and say something to Orochi. Trivia *Yasuie's name may come from Tokugawa Ieyasu, the first shogun of the last feudal shogunate in Japan. *His actions as Ushimitsu Kozо is likely based off of Nezumi Kozō, a Japanese thief. After he was executed, he was made into a folk hero who stole from the rich and gave to the poor, like the English folk hero Robin Hood. Nezumi Kozō is a nickname meaning "rat boy", just as Ushimitsu Kozō means "witching hour boy". *Yasuie's appearance (as Tonoyasu) might be based on a popular Hyottoko mask. *A taikomochi is a male geisha. References Site Navigation ca:Tonoyasu es:Yasuie fr:Yasuie it:Yasuie pl:Yasuie pt-br:Yasuie ru:Ясуиэ Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Thieves Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters